


𝘚𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘚𝘶𝘯.

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: Short piece.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	𝘚𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘚𝘶𝘯.

It was summer when I met her. She wore a flowy yellow dress that matched her golden eyes. Her shoes were the same color of the sun set sky. Her hair was as vibrant as a sunflower in bloom. And she smiled to me like how the sun shone to us that afternoon.

Then it was fall. I asked if I could kiss her, cheeks tinted with pinkish hues. I was nervous. Underneath the red tree, on a wooden bench, she nodded slowly with a smile so sweet and said, "Go right ahead."

In December, we bought Christmas presents. I got her a sweater that paired with mine. Her name was embroidered on it with a love yellow thread, it looked like a vine. And then I got her a ring, but I wasn't to give it to her until it was summer again.

We spent our years in our small flat near downtown. We filled its walls with memories of our love, our ups and downs, smiles and frowns. I remember it clearly, we sometimes bickered over something petty. Then in the evening, I'd make her hot tea, and she'd kiss me with glee.

Flowers bloom in spring. In our neighbor's little garden we see much greens; yellows and pinks vibrantly dancing with the breeze. Even her sneezes sounded adorably though I hated that she was in pain because of those lovelies.

In the summer of our thirties, we sat under the same tree where we shared our first kiss. There, again, I asked nervously as I held out the ring, "Will you spend all the remaining summers you have in this life with me?" Slowly, she nodded and said to me, "With you, I'll spend all my seasons happily."

The scorching sun of August blessed us with a bright day. She wore a long white gown that reflected light blues of the vast serene sky. Little faux daisies pinned her vibrant golden hair in place while a sweet gentle smile rested still on her face.

She was also so lovely on our wedding night. Rose colored night dress fell perfectly on her body. Soft silken fabric barely covered her sensitive milky skin. Lustrous eyes watched as she slowly revealed herself to me. She stood like a flower in full bloom with undeniable beauty.

Then in spring, we gave birth to our lovely child. She had her eyes and her gleeful smile while she had my heart and everything I have. Countless sleepless nights, neverending lullabies. But all was worth it so long as she was safe and sound.

Moons and years passed, we've grown older with time. But not a day did we lack even a little bit of our love. Even today, under the same old tree, she smiles to me sweetly as I hold her hand dearly while I tell her again our story.

Kuroo sighed with a smile, reminiscing the love and memories he shared with his beloved.

"Tell it to me again. That love you had."

Her mellow shaky voice still makes his heart flutter. Her pretty face remained flawless with the same sweet smile she had back then.

"You like it that much huh," the man cooed, wrinkly hand softly brushed her faded golden locks.

"It's the love I've always wanted."

Everyday he reminds her, when she wakes up she forgets. But he only has to remember for their love to remain just like how the sun always shines in the summer even when the seasons change.

"𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦."


End file.
